


Lakeside

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon-divergence look into the lakeside date. Cullen and Aurelie take their relationship to the next level in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakeside

Halamshiral had been  _highly_  successful. The Winter Palace had been saved and footholds had been gained all across Orlais. Plans to attack Adamant fortress were still being drawn up and would take weeks, perhaps months. In the meantime Aurelie had been travelling across Orlais scouting far into the Western Approach with Hawke and Stroud and the bulk of the army stationed at Griffon Wing Keep. Cullen was  _proud_  of her achievements and how she was taking a shine to her role as Inquisitor.

Whether Aurelie realized it or not, she was great at her role and had done more for the Inquisition, more for  _him_  than she realized. She had encouraged him to stay off lyrium, offering her care and support as a friend and  _lover_ , something Cullen didn’t ask for or expect but accepted nonetheless. He wanted to make sure to thank her properly and got to work on a plan he hoped would be worthy of her.

Cullen was still surprised Aurelie had agreed to travel with him—the Inquisition, not to mention the  _Inquisitor_ , had little time to spare for  _romantic getaways_. Aurelie seemed excited and almost insistent that the trip occurred. It worked out well enough in the end when several of Leliana’s scouts were dispatched to deal with a rogue agent in Crestwood, not far from Cullen’s holdings. Aurelie would oversee the operation, but instead of staying in an Inquisition camp or Caer Bronach, she would be staying with Cullen in his old family cabin… _alone_.

It had taken them nearly a week to travel from Skyhold into the Bannorn, their travel slowed by the large party and the frequent stops to set up camp. By the time Cullen and Aurelie split from the main group on their way to the cabin he could tell she was tired from traveling and riding a horse. He couldn’t blame her, considering she preferred  _not_  to do so on her travels due to a fear he had yet to fully understand. A part of him wondered if they should rest before what he had planned but Cullen also knew time wasn’t always on their side. Sure, they were alone  _now,_ but it would only take  _one_  stray scout to come and disturb them and ruin the moment.

Aurelie allowed Cullen to lead the way after tying their horses to the post outside the cabin and for a few feet he gladly took her hand in his. They were both dressed in their armor, though Aurelie had opted for a lighter scouting coat as opposed to heavier mail she wore when traveling with her companions. As they walked she squeezed his hand, smiling softly at him before lacing their gloved fingers together.

“Where are we?” Aurelie asked him as if finally recognizing they were away from any sort of civilization or Inquisition camp. Cullen led them down the pier that overlooked the lake, watching as Aurelie took in her surroundings.

“You walk into danger every day.” Cullen smiled a little, wondering if he had stated the obvious. “I wanted to take you away from that. If only for a moment.”

Aurelie grinned at him and their hands fell away from one another as Cullen leaned against the nearby pole. He smiled to himself as Aurelie glanced over the lake, her eyes lighting up in amazement.

“I grew up not far from here.” Cullen continued, already glad he had decided to share this place with her if only to see the joy in her expression. “This place was always quiet.”  

“Did you come here often?” Aurelie asked, still looking out across the lake. Cullen regarded her as he relaxed in his spot, continuing to smile at her question.

“I loved my siblings, but they were very loud.” He paused when Aurelie softly giggled, her hand rising to cover her lips sheepishly. “I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually.”

Aurelie lowered her hand and he watched as a few of her fingers played with the collar of her coat. “You were happy here?”

“I was.” Cullen nodded once, flicking his gaze back up to meet hers. “I still am.”

After a moment Aurelie softly laughed to herself. “How will you survive without a parade of messengers and war reports?”

“I should be able to last the day.” Cullen replied, missing the teasing tone in her voice. He thought about the operation they were to oversee while here in Crestwood. “Besides, I told Leliana to send word if—”

“ _Cullen_.” Aurelie cut him off and he glanced over to see her holding back her laughter. “You. Me.  _Alone_. Pretty lake.”

“Right.” Cullen nervously laughed, ignoring the slight embarrassment he felt just then. “Of course.” He needed to remind himself what he wanted to do—get himself back on track. Aurelie looked at him expectantly, her expression softening as she stepped closer to him. He cleared his throat and blinked to clear his mind.

“The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training.” Cullen explained and dug into his pocket for a moment until he found the small item he was looking for. Aurelie glanced down at the coin in his hand, her eyes widening at first as if she expected something else. “My brother gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck.”

“Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through.” Cullen looked up to see Aurelie examining the coin carefully. After a moment she smirked at him.

“You broke the Order’s rules?” She teased. “I’m  _shocked_.”

Cullen almost rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. “Until a year ago, I was very good at following them.” He breathed a laugh upon a  _brief_ reflection. “Most of the time.”

“This was the only thing I took from Fereldan that the Templars didn’t give me.” Cullen continued and Aurelie watched him carefully as he reached over to grasp her hand in his, making sure her palm faced upwards. “Humor me.”

He placed the coin in her grasp before closing her fingers around it, holding her hand between his own. “We don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.”

Aurelie’s surprised expression melted into a warm smile as she gazed at him with what he was sure were  _loving_  eyes. “I’ll keep it safe.”

“Good.” He breathed, dropping his hands from hers if only to rest on her waist to bring her into an embrace. Aurelie faltered for a moment, tucking the coin into one of her pockets before leaning into him. “I know it’s foolish, but…I’m glad.”

“It’s not foolish.” Aurelie assured and with that Cullen kissed her.

He realized then that it had been so long since he had been able to do so—even on their journey scouts and guards and  _Leliana_  had separated them. Still, he kept the kiss as _innocent_  as possible, even though all he wanted to do was devour her. Aurelie pulled away from him, her eyes remaining closed as she smiled against his lips. Cullen rested his forehead against hers, smirking a little as Aurelie nuzzled against him, their noses brushing.

“Have I thanked you yet?” Aurelie whispered, her grin spreading as she tilted her head back, eyes peeking open to stare up at him. Cullen noticed the sparkle in her gaze and the hint of mischief in her features.

“What for?” He asked back, resting his hands on her waist. Aurelie’s fingers threaded through the fur of his coat and he was sure he had never seen her so peaceful and at ease.

“I needed this.” Aurelie finally replied. “More than I realized. Thank you for sharing this spot with me.”

“It was no problem.” Cullen responded, lifting a hand to rest against her cheek.

Aurelie leaned into his touch, blinking softly as they enjoyed the quiet night surrounding them. He admired the way the moonlight illuminated her skin, they way it transformed her eyes into deep pools he was sure he could drown in if he stared long enough. Cullen dipped his head down again, sighing through his nose as he kissed her tenderly. Her hands slid up to rest on his shoulders, a few fingers curling around to press against the base of his neck to pull him closer.

“We should return to the cabin before it gets too cold.” Cullen spoke against her mouth as he pulled away, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. The sun had already set leaving a small chill in the air and he knew it would only get colder as the night continued. “We should take advantage of this  _alone time_  you mentioned.”

Aurelie breathed a laugh as she pulled away a fraction, raising an eyebrow at him as she smirked. “And what do you have in mind, Commander?”

“We should return to the  _cabin_.” Cullen repeated, tugging her so she was tight against him. Aurelie giggled and it was  _music_  to his ears, encouraging him in ways he wasn’t used to. He was about to kiss her again and perhaps scoop her into his arms when she stepped away, her hands lingering around his neck as she peered at him inquisitively.

“What if…?” She trailed, head tilting to the side as her eyes darted to the lake before back to his face. Cullen raised an eyebrow in confusion, unsure of what she was asking or prompting. Aurelie only smiled a tiny wicked grin before pulling completely away and taking a step back.

“Turn around.” She instructed.

Aurelie nodded in Cullen’s direction when he didn’t immediately follow her direction. After a moment he faced away from her, feeling awkward as he stared at the light hanging outside the cabin up the trail. He could hear rustling and the more he focused on the sound he realized what she was doing. Cullen made to turn on his heel when Aurelie’s hands snapped to his shoulders, forcing him to stay facing away from her.

“No  _peeking_.” She laughed and Cullen could feel heat spreading across his face as he glanced as far as his eyes would allow, finding a small pile of her discarded clothing.

“A—Aurelie what are you doing?” He choked out, all the confidence he had been feeling falling away from him.

“Do you trust me?” Aurelie softly asked and Cullen swallowed before nodding.

“Yes.” He almost turned around again but Aurelie ‘s stopped him short. “Of course.”

They had been together for nearly a year now, but between her travels as Inquisitor and the slow start their romance had they had yet to enjoy the more  _physical_  aspects of their relationship. Sure, there had been heated moments in the dark of his room and hers when they had the time to share a bed but he had yet to see her fully naked or touch her in the way he wanted and craved. Cullen knew Aurelie wasn’t experienced and with every kiss and touch she was sharing a part of herself she hadn’t shared with anyone ever before—he wasn’t about to pressure her into anything she wasn’t ready for, even now. However, a small part of him was wondering,  _hoping_  that they might be able to develop that aspect of their relationship further now that they were alone and it seemed Aurelie had similar ideas.

Aurelie never answered him. Instead he heard the splash of water before a sharp shriek to which he couldn’t help but turn around at, startled. When his eyes settled on Aurelie’s form she was sunk into the water, the edge pooling around her shoulders as she held her arms to her chest, shivering. Cullen glanced to find her clothing in a neat pile at his feet, but didn’t see her smallclothes.  

“Are you going to join me?” Aurelie asked and he could hear the chill in her voice. He regarded her with a knowing expression.

“I  _told_  you it was getting cold.” Cullen softly chastised but still took a few steps closer to the water’s edge.

The water was too dark and all he could see of her was what she kept above the surface for the moonlight to illuminate. When he continued to stand still, simply watching her, Aurelie swam a little closer, raising her body a little higher to expose more skin. Cullen’s gaze dropped to admire the curve of the tops of her breasts and he felt a wave of arousal wash over him. If only she knew how easy it was for him; to simply look at her and grow half-hard with a want he couldn’t yet satisfy.

“Cullen.” Aurelie called his name and he flicked his eyes up to hers, finding a devious glint to them as she smiled, knowingly. “I’m waiting for you, half  _naked_  in a lake—hardly the time for a lecture.”

“Right.” Cullen hated how his response came out as more of a squawk than a coherent word, avoiding Aurelie’s stare as she softly laughed. Time and time again he never failed to embarrass himself in front of her; at least she seemed to find it all an endearing part of his personality.

It took him a moment to realize Aurelie was going to watch him undress—she had done so before, plenty of times when they were getting ready for bed but this was an entirely different situation. In bed, he still wore loose breeches and sometimes  _more_  if it was cold. Now? Cullen felt like he had entered an entirely new level of anxiety. Was this  _really_  what she wanted…what  _he_  wanted? He figured they couldn’t avoid this step in their relationship _forever_  but it didn’t make it any easier for him to take that leap.

Cullen took in a deep breath as he steadied his nerves, avoiding her stare as he lifted his hands to his armor, and silently told himself to keep his composure together. He had been… _thinking_  about this type of intimacy for a while now—to think that they would be alone and have the opportunity…Cullen wasn’t about to let his anxiety get between him and the woman he loved.

He slowed at the realization, eyes flicking back to find Aurelie smiling coyly up at him as she waited in the water. He  _loved_ her and had yet to tell her. The amount of forethought this whole trip had taken him paled in comparison to admitting his truest feelings. What if Aurelie didn’t feel the same way? What if all she sought in him was what they already had and nothing more? Cullen shook the doubts away as he continued to undress, trying to keep a more positive outlook. He had once thought that he’d never have a chance to  _kiss_ Aurelie, let alone  _be_  with her and now he was about to jump into a cold lake with just his smalls to be with her.

Aurelie whistled softly as Cullen folded his clothes and armor into a neat pile near her own and he felt heat radiate across his face and chest, glancing over his shoulder to find her holding a more suggestive expression. Without warning he rounded, jumping into the water near where her body was. He heard her surprised shriek right before sinking below the surface, making sure to snap his body up near hers as he swept water from his face. Aurelie was laughing but Cullen could tell she was more nervous now that he was actually with her, one of her hands hovering over her lips as she swam a few inches backwards.

“Where do you think you’re doing?” He teased, moving after her. Aurelie seemed to flush at his words, her gaze darting away as she pushed her hands outwards, creating a wave of water that splashed towards his chest.

“I didn’t think you’d actually join me.” Aurelie voiced, finally stopping so Cullen could stand near her. He tried not to steal  _too_ many glances downwards at her pale skin and the curve of her breasts, knowing that all that was covering them was a simple cloth band.

“What kind of man would I be if I left you just sitting in the water?” Cullen laughed, wishing there was a better term for what they were. A couple? Lovers? Aurelie’s eyes shined when she looked him over, her hands reaching out for his.

“A single one.” She joked softly.

Silence fell between them as their hands met, fingers lacing together as they inched closer together. Cullen gazed into her eyes, the moonlight reflecting back to him. His heart was racing at the tenderness of the moment, a thousand words trapped on his tongue. Aurelie scanned his expression as she tilted her chin up towards his face, their lips brushing together in the softest of kisses. She held a tiny smile through each peck until the kiss became more heated, one of her hands moving to hold his shoulder as Cullen rested one of his along her side.

Aurelie’s skin was soft beneath the water and the overall sensation was bringing out a primal side of him he wasn’t sure he was ready to show her. He wanted her,  _needed_  her—but only if she felt the same. Cullen knew Aurelie was inexperienced; he was her first romantic relationship and with that came new experiences for them both. He was still nervous about messing up and scaring her away by being too forward or coming across too physical. The more they kissed, the more her tongue swirled around his own and the more her fingers pressed against the base of his neck he could feel his arousal growing. It would be impossible for him to hide it from her, not with their close proximity and state of undress.

Cullen tried to pull away to give himself a reprieve but found Aurelie eager to continue, her hands framing his face and fingers threading in his hair as she quietly moaned her approval when he returned the kiss. Try as he did to keep his body away Aurelie stepped closer and softly gasped against his lips as his clothed arousal met her thigh beneath the water. They paused, if only for a moment to lock eyes. Aurelie said nothing, though there was an obvious tint to her cheeks as they quietly evaluated the situation. Cullen gulped, breathing in to try and steady himself, knowing that no matter how heated they got he couldn’t get carried away—not when he had yet to tell her how he felt.

Before he could say anything however, Aurelie was kissing him again, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pressed her chest close to his. Cullen breathing in sharp through his nose at the sensation, the chill of water combined with what skin he could feel from her had goose bumps rising across his flesh. She kissed him hungrily, tugging him against her in a way that had Cullen snapping his hands to her waist to hold her back. The water made it easy for Aurelie to wrap her legs around his thighs and Cullen couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped his throat as his arousal met the apex of her thighs.

“ _Cullen_.” Aurelie moaned his name as she broke away from the kiss, tossing her head back slightly as the sensation washed over her.

He was in a haze, in disbelief that  _any_ of this was happening right then. Cullen pressed his lips to her neck, wrapping his lips around her pulse point before lightly sucking as Aurelie continued to make sounds of pleasure he had never heard from her before. Her hips twitched in a half-roll against his, his erection pressing harder against her core and causing him to pause as the tingle shot up his spine. Cullen pulled away slightly, gazing up at her to find Aurelie’s eyes half-shut as she panted. He lowered his gaze down, chest and gut tightening at the sight of her pert nipples pressing against the thin fabric of her breast band with every breath she took. He continued his line of sight beneath the water’s surface where her legs were wrapped around him and her body close, the only thing separating them being their smallclothes.

“What’s wrong?” Aurelie asked, her voice shaky as she adjusted slightly and Cullen could tell her insecurities were surfacing. “Is this not…”

“Aurelie.” He stopped her and reluctantly pulled further away, taking in a shaky breath as she unlatched herself from him. Cullen made sure to keep her hands in his grasp, kissing the tips of her fingers when she frowned. “Trust me. Not  _here_.”

He hoped he had gotten his point across without revealing too much. Cullen didn’t want to assume anything, or suggest that anything else had to happen that night. Aurelie stared at him for a moment before her eyes sparkled in recognition, a soft grin pulling at her lips as she nodded.

“Right.” She shifted a little closer to him and they embraced each other loosely. “The _cabin_.”

Cullen could feel his face heat at the mention, his mind racing with thoughts of how the evening might proceed.  _Maker_ , he was worse than a girl-crazy schoolboy the way his heart raced in anticipation. Aurelie was something he didn’t expect to find when he joined the Inquisition but now she was everything he had ever wanted, needed in his life. And now, to think he might be able to actually  _be_  with her…he had to tell her how he felt; that he loved her. Cullen blinked hard when he realized she had moved away from him and begun to pull herself from the lake. He watched her as she grabbed her coat, tugging it around her body before turning towards him.

“Well?” Aurelie giggled as she gathered her belongings, gazing down at him as he still stood in the water. “Are you going to join me?”


End file.
